


Der Wind ist laut ihr Narren

by 6Hell_is18in_Town2



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Geralt ist wütend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), Streit, a little bit of, the night sky, the stars are always listening, the tale of the Wind
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Hell_is18in_Town2/pseuds/6Hell_is18in_Town2
Summary: Geralt stritt sich mit Jaskier nach der Drachen Jagd. Doch der Barde wollte sich noch nicht von ihm abwenden. Er konnte den Hexer verstehen, aber dafür müsste dieser ihm erstmal zuhören. Als die Nacht einbricht singt Jaskier in die Nacht hinein. Vielleicht wurde er noch erhört?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Der Wind ist laut ihr Narren

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste fanfiction die Ich hier schreibe und hoffentlich gefällt sie euch auch 😅 wenn ihr tips oder so habt, dann könnt ihr sie ruhig schreiben. Kritik ist erwünscht solange sie auch höflich bleibt. (Ihr wisst wie manche reagieren/ schreiben) ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen. (Den Song habe ich best möglichst übersetzte, aber ich weiß zu 100% das wahrscheinlich irgendetwas noch falsch ist naja)

Er hatte sie verloren.  
Geralt richtete seinen Blick auf den Horizont. Die Wolken passten sich der Stimmung an. Düster, mit einem ankommenden Sturm. Egal was er tat, er verlor immer wieder die Menschen die er in sein Herz schloss.  
Der Wind war schneidend an seinen Wangen, flüsterte ihm zu das die Geschichte weitergehen sollte. Allein der Gedanke das er sich bald um ein Kind kümmern musste verzweifelte ihn. Selbst wenn es heißt das Hexer keine Gefühle haben, konnte er der Behauptung in diesem Moment schlecht zustimmen.

„Huh, was für ein Tag!“, natürlich musste der Barde dem ganzen den letzten Rest geben. Er redete gerne drauf los um unangenehmen Situation zu umgehen. Manchmal bemerkte er nicht einmal was er für einen Stuss redete. „Ich kann mir vorstellen das-” Jaskier wurde kläglich von Geralt unterbrochen. „Verdammt, Rittersporn!“ Er drehte sich sich zu dem Barden um, damit er ihm entgegen blicken konnte. „Wieso ist es so, das wenn immer ich in der Scheiße sitze, Ihr es seid der sie anhäuft?!“ Jaskier fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, und das alles nur wegen einer Magierin? „Das ist nicht fair..“ Der Hexer fuhr trotzdem fort: „Das Kind der Überraschung, der Djinn, einfach alles!“

Er sah Jaskier tief in die Augen. „Wenn das Leben mir etwas gutes bescheren könnte, dann würde es mich von Euch befreien!“ Der weiße Wolf hob den Finger und zeigte auf sein gegenüber.

Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte dem Horizont hinterher. Rittersporn blickte auf den Rücken seines 'Freundes', den Tränen nahe, doch er würde ihn nicht los lassen. „Geralt.. Bitte, wie lange sind wir schon zusammen unterwegs? Drei Jahrzehnte? Willst du das wirklich aufgeben?“ Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort, es ertönte nur ein ausschnaufen. „Und das alles nur wegen ihr? Ihr seid doch nicht mehr bei Verstand!“

Mit Zorn in den Augen geschrieben, drehte sich Geralt zu den Barden.  
„Hättet Ihr mich in Ruhe nach dem Djinn suchen lassen, ständen wir jetzt nicht hier!“ Da erst verstand Jaskier das Geralt recht hatte. Nur durch ihn mussten sie die Hexe aufsuchen. Nur wegen ihm stritten sie jetzt auf einem Berg. Aber ein was verstand er nicht- „Es war aber eure Entscheidung auf diese Jagd zu gehen!“ Geralt atmete tief ein, es brauchte einen Moment bis er antwortete. „Ich wollte sie nicht schon wieder verlieren.“

Der Barde senkte seinen Kopf, damit der Hexer seine Tränen nicht bemerkte. „Du hattest sie nie besessen..“ Sein Geflüster wurde ignoriert. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren und doch standen sie hier. Beide Herzen schmerzten, doch die Besitzer von ihnen waren zu stolz um es zuzugeben.

Jaskier musste ihn noch einmal fragen, ob er doch wirklich wollte das er für immer aus seinem Leben verschwindet. „Wollt Ihr denn wirklich das ich Euch verlasse?“, in dem Moment wo er fragte wusste er schon die Antwort.  
Der Hexer schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick: „Geht. Ohne euch bin ich besser dran.“

—————————

Die Nacht war kalt und die Sterne begrüßten den Mond.  
Rittersporn saß auf einem Stein unterhalb des Felsvorsprungs. Geralt war höher gewandert um sich ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Jaskier zupfte an den Saiten seiner Laute und lächelte bei der Erinnerung wie er sie bekommen hatte. Jetzt waren die Abenteuer vorbei und die Stille machte sich breit.

Er machte sich Gedanken über den Streit. Es war fair das er an dem Djinn dran schuld war, aber das Kind der Überraschung? Soll er denn voraussehen das Geralt jemanden retten wird, nur um ihn dann in ein Bankett zu schleppen?

Der Hexer war die ganze Zeit gegen die Jagd bis _sie_ durch die Tür schritt, dann war sein ganzer Stolz vergessen. _Ich dachte Hexer wären immun gegen Magie. Hatte sie ihm den Kopf wirklich so sehr verdreht? War er wirklich in Yennefer verliebt?_ All das ging Jaskier durch den Kopf. Geralt war nach der Zweisamkeit mit ihr in Rinde so distanziert gewesen, er wollte nicht mehr reden oder auch nur ansatzweise damit raus rücken was dort passiert war.

 _Ein Hexer, ein Mutant der Monster tötet, verliebt sich in das Chaos. Fast schon ironisch oder nicht?_ Traurig lächelte Rittersporn über seinen eigenen Witz. So würde jetzt sein Leben weitergehen..  
Um sich abzulenken versuchte er sein neues Lied zu beenden. Und um wach zu bleiben da er wegen Monstern aufpassen musste.

„ _Das gerechtere Geschlecht nennen sie es oft, aber ihre Liebe ist so unfair wie ein Gauner_ “, sang er leise in die Dunkelheit. Ob Geralt ihn hörte? Wahrscheinlich, aber soll er doch hören mit welcher Hexe er zusammen ist.  
„ _Es stiehlt all meine Gründe, begeht jeden Verrat von Logik, mit nichts als einem Blick._ “

Yennefer hatte die Fähigkeit für jeden Mann anziehend zu wirken. Aber der Hexer hält es für echt. Er würde ihr selbst jetzt noch hinterher rennen und nach Vergebung betteln, während Jaskier den Sternen vorsingen darf.

„ _Ein Sturm tobt am Horizont, von Sehnsucht und Herzschmerz und Lust_ “, er konnte schon in der Entfernung die Blitze aufleuchten sehen. Der Sturm ist gerade so an ihnen vorbei gezogen, trotzdem werden sie erst im Morgengrauen aufbrechen. Nur diesmal getrennt.

„ _Sie ist immer eine schlechte Nachricht es ist immer verlieren, verlieren._ “ Der wind nahm seine Worte mit, um sie im ganzen Tal zu verteilen.  
„ _Also sag mir Liebe, sag mir Liebe, wie ist das nur?_ “ Jaskier würde gerne wissen wie sich der Hexer fühlt. Aber er erzählte ihm nie was, und von diesem Tag auch nie wieder.

„ _Aber die Geschichte ist diese, sie wird mit ihrem süßen Kuss zerstören, Ihr süßer Kuss_ “, so konnte es bloß ausgehen. Geralt wird mit ihr untergehen.  
„ _Ihre Strömung zieht dich näher und lädt die heiße, feuchte Nacht_ “ Es war bei ihnen immer nur eine Nacht, aber selbst das brachte den weißen Wolf durcheinander. Er würde Rittersporn ignorieren, egal wie laut er redet.

„ _Der rote Himmel im Morgengrauen warnt, du Narr, bleib lieber außer Sicht!_ “ Wie oft ging Jaskier zu Geralt um ihm zusagen das Yennefer auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist? Und wie oft ist der sture alte Hexer aufgesprungen um ihr entgegen zu kommen?

Der Barde nahm zittrig einen Luftzug und sang weiter: „ _Ich bin schwach, Liebes, und voller mängel. Muss ich diesen Weg also gehn_ “, es war nicht einfach sowas zusagen. Vor allem wenn du weißt das jemand bestimmtes dem Wind lauscht.  
„ _Nehm ich meine Strafe, geb dir meine Buße._ “ Er schaute in den Himmel, wie die Sterne funkelten. Wie sie ihm gespannt zuhörten. Er überlegte wie es weiter gehen soll, denn bei der Stelle ist er immer hängen geblieben.

Jaskier schloss die Augen und nahm tief Luft: „ _Schönes erdrosseln, Gott steh uns bei.._ “ _Grausam_ dachte er sich.

„Hmm“, ertönte es hinter ihm.  
Rittersporn drehte sich langsam um. Auf einem Felsen saß Geralt und lauschte ihm beim Singen. „Ich dachte.. du willst nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein?“ Es herrschte pures Chaos in seinem Kopf. Die Person die ihn so sehr verletzte saß vor ihm und genoss anscheinend die Musik.  
Der Hexer starrte ihn bloß an, um danach mit den Schultern zu Zucken. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich langsam zusammen als er über den Lyrics nachdachte.

Er wollte es nicht glauben aber Jaskier hatte recht, Yennefer war etwas schmerzhaftes in das er sich verrannt hatte. Sie konnte seinen Verstand mit einem Blick vertreiben. Immer wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, begehrte er bloß noch sie. Die Monster und das Gold waren sofort egal. Geralt würde selbst den Barden hinter sich lassen. Oder ist es nicht schon längst so gekommen?  
Der alte Hexer sah auf, im Mondlicht konnte er die Tränen in Jaskier‘s Augen glänzen sehen. 

„Es tut mir leid.“, nuschelte Geralt zu dem Boden. „Was? Geralt, ich verstehe nicht, was meinst du?“ Rittersporn war mehr als verwirrt, vor ein paar Stunden wurde er von Geralt gehasst und jetzt standen sie sich wieder mal gegenüber nur um Unsinn zu reden. Aber wenigstens erhielt er einen Antwort: „Das was ich zu Euch gesagt habe, es tut mir leid. Ich war.. durcheinander. Ihr könnt nichts dafür. Wir hätten sie beide nicht kommen sehen können.“

Jaskier wischte sich kurz über das Gesicht, im Versuch die Tränen zu verstecken, selbst wenn sie schon längst gesehen waren. Sein Griff um die Laute verstärkte sich: „Es ist okay.“, er gab dem Hexer ein verzerrtes Lächeln, „Ich werde mich demnächst zurück nehmen.“

Danach folgte schweigen. Der junge Mann nahm an dass hiermit das Gespräch beendet wurde. Er nahm wieder ein paar Saiten mit seinen Fingern auf und sang die letzten Versen seines Liedes. Das einzige was fehlte war ein Name.

Geralt stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Jaskier. „Du solltest das Lied nicht vor ihr spielen, sie würde dich bloß unnötig verhexen.“ „Aber Hexer, wo bleibt da der spaß?“, Rittersporn schenkte seinem gegenüber ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht, doch wenigstens würde wieder alles normal werden. Wenn nicht sogar besser.  
Der weiße Wolf drückte kurz seine Schulter und blickte zu dem Mond auf. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Lager hinauf, als er keine Schritte wahrnahm sah er nochmal über seine rechte Schulter.

Jaskier sah ihn überrascht an. War das eine Einladung ihm zu folgen? Er würde es wohl herausfinden müssen! Mit leichten Schritten holte er mit seinem Freund auf und sie gingen gemeinsam auf das leuchtende Feuer zu. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an und es lag auch schon eine Schlafmatte auf dem Boden und der Barde rollte seine eigene daneben aus. Sie schliefen selten mehr als sechs Stunden.  
Diese Nacht werden es weniger sein, egal wie sehr sie auch erschöpft sind. Geralt legte sich hin und drehte den Rücken zu Jaskier.  
Es war immer so, doch manchmal wenn sie aufwachten fanden sie sich zusammen gekuschelt auf einem Fleck. Doch es war ein Rätsel wie Geralt das nie in seinem leichten Schlaf mitbekam.

Der Barde lag sehr viel näher am Feuer. Ihm wurde jede Nacht sehr schnell kalt. Er schloss seine Augen und schlief schnell ein, mit dem Gedanken was heute alles hätte schief gehen können.

Geralt nahm den ruhigen Herzschlag wahr und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Er war ein idiot gewesen und Jaskier hatte mit dem Lied recht. Er zog ihn an der Hüfte zu sich, um ihn mit den Armen zu umschlingen. _Ich werde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen_ , damit suchte er selber Schlaf.

Der Wind pfiff um sie herum und erzählte eine Geschichte der Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Er würde nie erhört werden. Niemand verstand seine Sprache und doch würden die Menschen sich nach ihm umdrehen.


End file.
